Slutet för Draco Malfoy
by HilaryDiamond
Summary: One shot. Draco har blivit misshandlad av sin far och ska ta sitt liv.


**En ganska sorglig (enligt mig) one shot om Draco. Med inspiration från låten How Could This Happen To Me med Simple plan. Skriv reviews.**

Draco låg i sängen i sitt rum. Han var långt utanför England nu. Hans far hade tvingat med honom. Draco hade för länge sedan känt tårarna falla längst kinderna pågrund av hans far. Men tårarna hade med tiden slutat falla för allt som efter ett tag fanns kvar var ilskan som Draco plågades av, plågades av bakom ytan. Han var knappast som de andra. Han hade sin stolthet för högt över huvudet, och det var något som hans far hade varit vänlig nog att påpeka.

För första gången i sitt liv kände Draco rädsla. Riktig rädsla. Han höll nu kniven i ett järngrepp som om någon skulle ta den. Det kunde inte vara värre än de antal slag och piskrapp han fått leva med i sitt liv. Inget var värre än att ha en far som hatade honom, och en mor som inte brydde sig om sin son.

Draco lät fingret löpa längst knivbladet. Fingret sprack och började blöda. Men Draco hade blivit van med den eviga smärtan som aldrig försvann med åren. Medan blodet droppade från fingret flög tankarna kors och tvärs i huvudet på honom. Han hade fått alla att tro att han hade allt, allt man kunde önska. Visst, det hade han. Allt utom någon som älskade honom. Och utan vänner, Crabbe och Goyle var idioter. Men Dracos far hade förbjudit Draco att vara ödmjuk mot mugglarfödda. Han hade egentligen inget emot de, men de hade ganska mycket emot honom. Särkilt Hermione Granger. Hur många gånger hade Draco inte täckt över sina känslor för henne med falskt hat. Hur många tårar hade hon inte fällt för hans förolämpningar.

100-tals tårar hade han fällt för den hans far tvingade honom att bli. Tortyren med piska var nästan bättre än att återvända till Hogwarts och låtsas hata alla de som man faktiskt kunde lita på. Som Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter och, ja, listan är lång. Men ingen av de fick han prata artigt med. Då skulle han bara få utstå mer tortyr och hat.

Men nu skulle det vara slut med det. Draco log svagt för sig själv när han tänkte på vad de andra skulle säga när de fick höra. "Tur! Han var så elak!".

Det var väl det bästa Draco kunde göra för alla de han förolämpat. Draco tog ett djupt andetag.

Han var trött på livet. Han ville bara skrika och gråta ut all smärta han hade inom sig. Men tårarna hade för länge sedan slutat falla. Och skriken ville inte lämna hans läppar. Han visste att han gjort misstag. Enorma misstag som ingen ville eller skulle kunna förlåta. Om han någon gång skulle berätta, så skulle ändå ingen lyssna. Ingen skulle vilja se hans smärta. Ingen ville förstå, lyssna eller se. Han klarade inte av smärtan, han fick den inte att försvinna. Han ville börja om livet. Få en annan familj som faktiskt brydde sig. Vänner som kunde stötta honom. Men han kunde inte. Inte få allt han ville. Inget var värt lika mycket som det alla andra hade. En familj.

Draco kände för första gången på flera år hur tårarna började falla. Han såg ner på kniven. Han skulle göra det; ingen skulle hindra honom. Och inte sakna honom heller.

Ett liv utan Draco Malfoy, det verkade vara allas önskning. Ingen skulle ta sin tid att försöka hjälpa honom att komma undan från ödet som han själv skapat. Han hade valt det själv. Utan att tveka ville han känna knivskaften mot hans bleka och svettiga hud.

Han var nervös. Hur skulle det bli?

_Ingen kan älska mig, _tänkte Draco dystert. _Inte ens mina föräldrar._

Med den tanken i huvudet tog Draco ett kraftigt tag i kniven. Han höll i sin biljett ut ifrån livet han hatade. Där livet hatade honom.

Draco hade bestämt sig.

Han ville så gärna gå vidare i samma liv, men han kunde inte. Det var det enda han försökt med. I alla dessa år hade han låtsas som om all misshandel av hans far bara var mardrömmar. Men nu var han vuxen nog att inse att hans innersta drömmar inte längre kunde täcka hans sanning.

Om han inte gjorde det, så skulle han aldrig våga.

Draco slöt ögonen. Han ville att livet skulle ta slut... att smärtan skulle försvinna. Snart skulle han få veta, veta livets gåta. Hur det känns att dö. Hur det känns att ta självmord...

Draco skakade av kyla och av rädsla för vad detta skulle föra med sig. Men allt var bättre.

Draco knep ihop ögonen hårt och lät knivbladet åka längst armen.

Huden sprack och det började blöda ner i hans lyxsäng.

Nu fanns det ingen utväg. Han hade valt döden.

Draco kände smärtan i armen. Den sista smärtan var det. Draco öppnade ögonen och såg på den blodiga kniven.

Han satte in den i magen.

- Förlåt... viskade Draco.

Sedan slöt han ögonen och sjönk in i den eviga sömnen...


End file.
